Soulfinders Part One: January
by marleeB46
Summary: Knowing the townspeople of Fallen will shun them, 12 orphaned girls harbour a secret, one that could ultimately save the townspeople from the Soulfinders that have begun to wreak havoc, looking for the perfect souls. The girls live in seclusion, not mixing with the townspeople unless necessary, until one day the girls and their powers are called upon to save Fallen from evil.
1. Chapter 1

_** Soulfinders**_

~Part One: January~

Chapter one:

MY HEAD IS ACHING.

It feels as if though all the blood in my body was flowing to my head. I can't think, my ears are ringing and my eyes are all blurry.

"I'm going to lie down." I say as I walk past the others.

I barely make it to my room before I collapse onto the bed. I shut my eyes and try to clear my mind.

"January? Are you OK?" Its August she walks over to me and places a wet cloth on my forehead and hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"It's your head again isn't it?" August asks. I nod despite the pain. She stands up and begins to walk away.

"Get some rest, I'll make the others don't annoy you. Oh and if you want I can get April?" I shake my head. She leaves my room and I lie there, trying to concentrate on a singular thought, but all I can hear are voices in my head, not my voices but the voices of the girls in the other room. I can hear August's concern for me as she explains why I'm in bed, I can tell April wants to come in here and help but August tells her that I don't want it. It offends April a bit, but by now I am sure she is used to it. April and I are real sisters, unlike everyone else who lives here. Everyone else is like adopted family I guess you can say, but the only difference is there are no parents to boss us around. We do as we please and look out for one another and that is how we like it.

I listen in on some of the others thoughts, but they were mostly the same as August's so I focus on trying to get some rest, all though it is pretty hard to rest in even the most secluded parts of Fallen, because no matter where you are, even in the outskirts in the woods, people lurk trying to get a glimpse of me and my 'family'. It's strange really the fascination all the townspeople have with us girls, there is hardly anything unusual about us on the surface (unless you include June's long aqua hair), and nobody knows about our secrets anyway, no one except each other.

I listen to the men's thoughts a figure they are outside in some neighbouring trees, spying on us with their binoculars. I summon August with a mere thought.

"January?" She asks puzzled as she enters the room. I don't usually summon the girls unless it is an emergency.

"Outside," I say "two men are out there spying. Close the curtains and get rid of them, please." She shuts the curtains.

"I'll be back. I'll tell the others." She leaves quickly and returns after a couple of minutes.

"OK. What were you thinking? Snake, bear? Or something else?"

"A bear will do I think." I say. She nods her agreement. No matter how many times I've watched August do this it still surprises me a little. I watch as she concentrates, I know that she focus' on being a bear and I watch as she slowly morphs from a tiny, little, blonde haired bubbly girl to a giant brown bear standing at the foot of my bed. It scares me a little even though I know she is harmless.

"Go around the back." I say. She doesn't seem to acknowledge what I say, but I know she understands me because her thoughts tell me. She walks out of the room and I can tell that the others are a little surprised to see a brown bear walk through the house, but they recognize it as August instantly.

I hear the back door open and then shut again and then I hear the alarmed thoughts race through the spying men's heads. I know that August won't hurt of them but it is odd to hear her roar and scurrying as the two men hurry away.

The back door opens again and August comes back in, this time back in full human form. I get up out of my bed and head for the lounge. My head still ached but I figured that I was wanted out there more then I wanted to be in here anyway.

"I can't believe they were out there again." October exclaims. "That's twice this week now."

"Well what can we expect? The school holidays are nearly over now, but no one has really seen us since Christmas, and that was nearly a month ago now." I say.

"Yes but still haven't they heard of privacy?" October pushes. "It's ridiculous! We have nothing to hide; well you know what I mean."

"That's it though; we all have something to hide, each and every one of us." October doesn't say anything else.

"I can't wait for school to go back." February says. "I can't wait for everything to go back to semi-normal."

"Yes well I'm glad some of us finish this year, I don't think I could much longer of this." I say.

May, December and I are all going into year 12 this year. I'm glad that soon our high school experience will be over soon. I can tell by similar thoughts that May and December feel the same.

"I just wish that we were able to let everyone know about our secrets, ya' know? I wish we could be honest and not have to hide all the time." February says.

"I know, but you know how the townspeople would react! You remember the way they tortured our mothers and their mothers for who they really were!" I exclaim. I have had this conversation with everyone so many times that I was surprised that February had brought it up again.

"I know. It just should just be different that's all." February falls quiet. A few of the other's eyes mirror the same emotions as February and I know that they all wish that they could be honest about their true selves as well. I also know that I am the only one who doesn't wish that we could be honest about ourselves, because who know what would happen to us? We might end up like some lab rat, trapped and being experimented on all the time and I knew that that was no way for any of us girls to live.

Chapter 2:

FEBRUARY HAS BEGUN and with that brings school.

I know that most us are looking forward to it because schools bring about a normality that usually isn't there, it's basically a routine. But for some reason I just can't be as excited about school as everyone else. I have a really bad feeling about this year.

We all enter the school together and as usual we get odd stares from all the students. None of them know anything about us, except for the fact that none of us have parents and that we are all the prettiest girls in school, which was the same for our mothers and grandmothers.

December, May and I leave the rest of the girls and head of down the hall towards the year 12 common rooms, really it feels like I've walked this route a million times before and that's because I have, not to get to the year 12 common rooms but to ditch class. I never got caught though because I made sure that I had at least one alibi in a class, whether they were willing or not.

Every other year 12 student was busy finding their lockers and talking to their friends that they saw yesterday about their holidays. Nothing that I hear intrigues me, in fact it is something I can't hear that does. An empty mind. I scan the room and my eyes rest on a tall muscular boy, dark-haired boy in a leather jacket at the back of the room. He must be new because I have never seen him before. I try to read his mind, but it just comes up blank. I can't see anything and I can't tell what he's thinking. He sees me staring and smirks before disappearing into the shadows.

"Huh…" I mutter.

"Did you say something January?" December asks as she flips her long, red, fiery hair over her shoulder.

"No. No I didn't." I say. She just nods and turns back around to wait in line for her new locker.

"Hey can you please find out where mine is? I'll be back in a minute." I ask December as I step out of the line.

"Yeah, sure." I walk over to where I saw the boy.

"Looking for someone?" He steps out of the shadows; his dark brown eyes seem to stare right into me.

"Umm… No. Well not someone but something. My locker to be exact." I had just gotten my locker number out of December's head.

"What is it?" He asks.

"One-two-nine-six." I reply. He points to just behind me.

"There." He says.

"Oh… Thanks." I turn half-way to my locker and then think twice about it.

"Hey! What's your-" He's gone. I look around for any sign of him but find none.

"January, are you OK?" May asks.

"Yep fine. Let's get to class." We leave the common and compare time-tables.

"Well it seems that we don't share the same morning class. See you all later." December waves to us.

"See you at snack. The usual table?" May and I nod our heads. December hurries off to the art wing and then May leaves, telling me that she will also see me at snack. It's not like she really needed to tell me that, but she does anyway, out of habit I suppose.

I walk to math, throughout the first week of school I usually like to make sure that I go to every class, just so I know who I can make to be my alibi.

I enter the class and that is I when I see him. The boy from the common rooms. Once again I try to read his mind but come up blank. My curiosity gets the better of me and I sit down beside him.

"Hello again." He says without turning his head to properly acknowledge me.

"Hello." I say. I shift my attention back to the front of the class.

"My name is Ethan." He says.

"January." I say.

"That is an interesting name. Not a given one though." He doesn't say it like a question but I find myself compelled to answer.

"No. I changed it after my parents died."

"Hear there are twelve of you, all named after one of the months. If your January does that make you the leader?"

"We have no leader. I just wanted to be January." I say. We actually really didn't have a 'leader' all though everyone went to me for permission for anything.

"Huh." Is all he says in return. The teacher enters the class and immediately all other conversation ceases.

"Hello my name is Mr Tribethica but you can call me Mr T. for short." Mr T. seems really bored and depressed, like he hates teaching here, but I know the real reason he is upset. His wife left him for his best friend. I feel bad for him, but couldn't he at least try to lighten up.

I put some positive thoughts into his head and his mood becomes less down and his speaking begins to quicken to match the enthusiasm that he should be feeling.

I just hope that the rest of my teachers are in better moods.

After Mr T. tells us what this lesson will be about he tells us to get to work. I look at the sheet in front of me and then back into the head of Mr T. for some 'handy clues' that will help me get this over and done with, really reading the mind of anyone is like using a computer. You can access their current thoughts or you can 'search' for the ones that you want.

"What's the point of math?" Ethan asks me after some time. "It's not like we really need it."

"I don't know." I say. "It can be pretty useful." I don't really want to agree with him, I mean it is pretty useless, especially if you can just read someone's mind for the answer or just use a calculator. But obviously Ethan doesn't know about reading minds and he clearly is not thinking about all the uses of a calculator.

A small chats ends like that and I am grateful because I am not use to making small talk. I actually really just want to ask him why I can't read his mind but I know that that would sound really weird.

The bell rings shortly after I finish writing down all the answers. I hand the sheet to Mr T. on the way out and then head for my locker. Ethan quickens his stride to match mine and walks alongside me.

"Can I please look at your time-table?" He asks.

"Umm… Yeah sure. Here." I hand to him and keep walking as he studies the two pieces of paper.

"Wow." He says when he catches up with me again. "We have a lot of classes together."

I grab my time-table of him and see that he has circled all the classes that we have together, which turns out to be all of them.

"Oh…" I exclaim. I mentally role my eyes. Now I have all my classes with where I can sit there and try and figure out why I can't read his mind, not to mention class' full of awkward conversations.

"Try to contain your excitement." He says as he strides off. This time I really do role my eyes.

Chapter 3:

A WEEK OF AWKWARD CLASSES HAS PAST and I still haven't figured out why I can't read Ethan's mind. I still haven't told the others about Ethan and his empty mind, but I decided I will. I want to know whether the other girls have noticed anything weird or odd about Ethan.

He talks to me more often in class now. It's really irritating. He pretty much never shuts up. May and December think that he likes me, and that I should already know that because I probably always on his mind. Little do they know though that there is NOTHING on his mind and that is what frustrates me the most.

"Hey January!" He says as I enter math on Monday.

"Hey Ethan." I try to keep the irritation out of my voice but it is nearly impossible, I was tempted to ditch class today but then thought better of it because then Ethan would ask more classes in Economics.

"Please don't sound so happy to see me." He says with a smirk across his face.

"Oh! Sorry but I didn't realise you thought I was happy to see you." I say, venom seeping into my. He just laughs and brushes it off. Like always.

Ethan begins to talk, like usual and like usual I tune him out. He stops talking and I think that maybe he asked me something so I look at him, but he isn't looking at me. Instead he is watching as a boy enters the class. Ethan looks almost stunned which is surprising, especially since nothing catches him off guard, or so it seems anyway.

"Ethan? Is everything all right?" I don't usually make the conversation between us, but something tells me by the look on his face that he knows this new boy, but he wishes that he doesn't.

"Do you know him?" I ask.

"Umm… No not really." Ethan says and then quickly turns his head away from the boy. He catches my eyes and I can't help but stare. He gives me a pained look and then turns away. I delve into his mind, but find nothing. Not exactly like Ethan's mind but not entirely normal. It is like he has had the same thoughts set to repeat. _Keep your head down and don't get notice, _keeps running through his mind. I guess you can't really call that empty but that is all I can find. Mr T. introduces the new kid as Lucas.

For the rest of the class all the way up to the bell I kept looking at Lucas out of the corner of my eyes, and every time I looked at him I could see him looking back at me.

Back at home I decide it is about time to tell the other girls about Ethan and now about Lucas. I slip the thought into their mind, making them think that for some reason they are meant to come and see me. I wait until they are all in the kitchen before I begin.

"What is it January?" April asks me once everyone is there.

"I wanted to tell you guys about something, something that I don't really understand." I say. This gives me everyone's full attention.

"But you understand everything." March says, her grey eyes clouded with trouble. "I don't understand how you can't understand anything," she continues, "you can read minds."

"But that's the thing." I say. Everyone gives me a confused look.

"Do you know Ethan, the new boy in my grade? May and December you guys should."

"Yeah, Ethan." December says. "What about him?"

"I can't read his mind," I wait a second, "and then today a new kid showed up, Lucas, I could only get one thought from his mind, and I think that Ethan and Lucas know each other somehow, but Ethan wouldn't say anything. I think that they are connected somehow and that is why I can't read their minds." I wait to see their reactions.

"Well I have noticed something weird about Ethan too." November says.

"Go on." I gesture at her, making her continue.

"There's spirits- well not spirits exactly, I don't know exactly what they are, but they follow him. That doesn't usually happen."

"Huh." I say. Well at least I'm not the only one who has noticed anything unusual about him.

"What about Lucas?" I ask.

"Nothing. The spirits act like normal around him, and he defiantly doesn't have a group of spirit things following him."

"I'm so sure that there is something off about the both of them." I say.

"Maybe your right." May says. "But until we know for sure, don't do anything stupid. Everyone investigate as best as you can." With that everyone splits off from the meeting, returning back to the activity they were doing before I summoned them here.

Before November leaves she turns to me and says, "I'm going to talk to some of the spirits, see what they have to say about Ethan and Lucas."

"Thanks." November leaves the room to be in the company of the spirits that I know that she already began to summon.

I head to the lounge and sit down on the couch. March and February have the T.V blaring when the news comes on.

_"… and in breaking news today Savannah Mitchells of Fallen High has gone missing. The police say that they currently have no leads. Savannah's disappearance has been marked as a top priority, especially following the disappearance of a fellow student, Peter Smith. We will bring you more on this story later tonight…"_

And with that the whole of the perfect world that Fallen has been in for over fifty years comes crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soulfinders**_

~Part two: February~

Chapter one:

IT'S COLD.

And I mean ridiculously cold for this time of the year, especially for Fallen. I mean no matter what Fallen is always cold and rainy, but today, three days before the beginning of autumn, it's ridiculous.

"Is the heating on?" I shout at the top of my voice, hoping that I won't have to leave the comfort of my Dona to go turn the heating up. No answer.

I sigh. I flick the Dona back and slip into my uggboots as quickly as I can, but not before the cool air nips at my already cold toes. I grab my dressing gown off the back of the door as I quickly walk through it, the door I mean, it's just one of those perks that come with my ability.

I rush towards the lounge room, not even bothering to stop and use the rest of the doors in the house. I am surprised that no one else has decided to turn up the heat, especially December who practically loathes the cold.

I reach the lounge and look at the heating dial. It's on four. Any hotter and we would melt. But I can't feel it, all I can feel is the cold air nipping at any part of my skin that isn't covered in clothes. I shudder, and surprisingly it isn't because of the cold, it's because I've noticed the translucent white figures standing around the room. Well actually they aren't standing, they're floating.

They begin to float towards me. I panic and run, straight through walls and doors until I am standing at the foot of November's bed.

"November!" I squeal. She doesn't stir. "November, wake up!" I reach out to shake her just as the first spirit enters the room. November sits up in total surprise. She can sense the spirits.

"What's going on?" She asks, rubbing her eyes sleepily, apparently over her initial surprise.

"The spirits! They're everywhere!" I say frantically.

"Wait! You can see them?" She asks.

"Yes! Get rid of them please!" I give her a desperate look. She nods.

"Be gone!" She shouts at the spirits, and just like that they disappear. Instantly the warmth returns to the house and I feel myself shrugging my dressing gown off.

"Thank you." I say. November has a puzzled look on her face.

"You really could see them?" She asks.

"Yes and it was so scary." I reply, shuddering at the thought of the gaunt faces.

"But how? No one has ever seen them before. Why you? Why tonight?"

"I don't know. It was cold; I just got up to change the heating. Do you know what they wanted?"

"No. They wouldn't say." She looks puzzled. "I just can't believe you could see them."

"And I wish I hadn't. Look I'm going to bed OK? Night." I walk through her door and back down the hall, taking a quick glance into the lounge to make sure that all the spirits are really gone.

November told us the other day that ever since she started questioning all those spirits that others had been appearing randomly to her without being summoned. She isn't sure whether they have something to say or they just want the company.

Oh well. It's not my problem, I mean it isn't like I'm the one who can summon and talk to the spirits anyway. But why me? Why could I see them when no one other than November ever has? It just doesn't make any sense.

I walk through my door and sit down on the bed, dropping the dressing gown on the floor and kicking my uggboots off. I reach out with my psychic link to August. August and I are twins. She shape shifts and I have telekinesis, two completely different abilities, but we do share a link, we are able to communicate with our minds. January says it probably because we are twins. Anyway she's asleep. I don't want to wake her so I settle down into my bed, the mattress sighing as it adjusts to my weight.

It's not long before I slip into unconsciousness.

_I call to August, but she can't hear me. One of his long arms encircles her neck, whilst the other holds a very detailed knife to her cheek. Even he doesn't turn around as I call to August again. A tall, blonde boy steps out of the shadows- _Wait! I know his face! - _He steps closer to August and the dark haired boy holding her._

_"Brother, you know you don't have to do this." The blonde haired boy says._

_"Ahh… But you see, Lucas I do. They will be a great asset and father specifically requested them."_

_"Ethan you know it is because of what happened 300 years ago. You know that father knows that they are special, wanted all over by his kind." Lucas says._

_I begin to slowly step forward, hoping that this distraction will allow me to do something about this impossible situation._

_"Ahh… But if I get we will have the upper hand. You wouldn't have to walk in my shadow any more. You would be-"A branch snaps under my foot, surprisingly attracting the brother's attention. It's funny how the slight snap of a branch gets their attention and not all the yelling I was doing before._

_"Look! Another!" Ethan yells. Before I know it the knife has left his hand and is flipping through the air, making a direct beeline for my chest. The impact sends me flying backwards and in an instant Ethan is towering over me. He rips the knife from my flesh and digs it in my arm, followed by my leg. I scream in pain again and again and the sharp metal drives in, leaving a large fleshy wound and-_

"February! Wake up!" Someone is shouting and shaking me at the same time.

"February!" I sit up, shaking from head to toe. I look around the room, my eyes not focusing on any of the faces.

"August?" I croak. My throat muscles have al closed over and I can barely breathe.

"I'm here Feb. Right here." She replies grabbing my hand.

"And January, where's she?"

"I'm over here Feb. What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"No. I'm not OK, but that's not the point. I think you were onto something when you were talking about… Ethan and Lucas? It is Ethan and Lucas isn't it?"

"Yes it is. What do you mean though? Did you… Did you dream something? A vision?"

"Yes and it was truly horrible. I think… I think that Ethan and Lucas are brothers."

Chapter two:

AUTUMN HAS FINALLY STARTED, bringing with it March and much cooler weather. All the leaves have begun falling from the trees, covering the footpaths in a thin blanket of red, orange and yellow.

January has desperately been trying to get Ethan to fess up about Lucas, but he just won't crack. I didn't really understand what her fixation was with Ethan and Lucas until the dream. I shudder. The dream.

The dream has been reoccurring every night since, but each time with a different twist. For instance, last night instead of me being stabbed repeatedly with the knife August was which doesn't make the dream any better for me. The dream though always ends with something similar to that. It just never makes it further because someone always wakes me up; I guess it is probably from all the screaming and thrashing that I do. I've tried to tell them to leave me, but they all just say that they can't stand it.

Everything else normal though, especially school even though I can't look at Ethan and Lucas the same, especially Ethan.

"February?" June's voice brings me back to reality.

"Hmmm…" I sigh.

"What are you thinking about? The look on your face is so… complex." She says, her eyes flicking across my face.

"Oh nothing." I say. I stop in my tracks.

Ethan is just ahead of us, walking this way. Tingles run up and down my spine as I think about him repeatedly stabbing me or August with a knife. June grabs my arm and drags me forward. Ethan bumps me with his shoulder and I jump back about three feet.

"Ooops! How clumsy of me." He pulls a smug smile as he eyes me off.

"S'OK." I mutter as I try to step around him. He grabs my arm and pulls me close.

"Next time it won't be an accident." He hisses into my ear. I rip my arm out of his grip.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving." I say loud enough for everyone to hear my threat. I storm off down the corridor, listening to the ohhs and ahhs of all the kids that were standing around at the time.

June grabs my shoulder as she catches up.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"He threatened me!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air madly.

"So, that doesn't mean that you have to publicly put yourself on his radar. We are trying to find out what he is all about, so don't go messing that up on us, OK?" She says, her blue eyes glowing with anger.  
"Whatever!" I storm down the corridor to my next class, not even bothering to go to my locker first.

"Hmmphh! She can't tell me what to do." I mutter to myself. "'Sides, it wasn't even my fault." I shake my head angrily as someone else grabs my arm.

"Hey." It's a guy. "You OK? You seemed pretty angry." He says. He actually sounds concerned.

"Just peachy." I say sarcastically.

"It doesn't sound that way." He raises one brow at me and I can't help but smile.

"Hah! That's better. I'm Liam." He holds out his hand.

"February." I say.

"Well it is nice to meet you, February. Now tell me, have you ever ditched class before?"

That catches me off guard.

"Ahh… Yeah a few times. Whys that?" I ask.

"Good so it won't matter if you miss another."

"Umm… I guess not." I say.

"Good." He grabs my hand a pulls my across the yard.

"I find that over here is the best place to wag 'cos the teachers never come over here." He tells me as we reach a wire fence. He bends over near one of the poles and grabs the corner of the wire and lifts. He creates a gap small enough for me to crawl under.

"Here you go." He says.

I look at him like he is crazy, but he just shrugs so I drop onto all fours and shimmy my way under the fence. Really I could have easily just walked straight through it, but I'm not sure what Liam would have thought of that.

After I stand up and brush the dirt of my jeans I watch as Liam nimbly climbs the fence and drop down gracefully beside me.

"Y'know I could have done that." I say.

"I figured, but I didn't want to risk it and then you end up breaking you ankle of somethin' like that." He says.

"How very gentlemen of you." I say.

"Well that and I wanted to spend some time with you." He says sheepishly. I smile.

"Good, because now that I think of it, I want to spend some time with you too." He smiles back at me

"'And you seem nice, and you were upset and I want to cheer you up. 'Sides, I feel like I know you, ya know?" I nod my head. I actually did know what he meant, as soon as I seen him I thought that somehow I knew him.

He grabs my arm and starts walking. "Well this isn't the exact spot I was planning on hanging out, so come on let's move." He says.

After a while he lets go of my arm and instead grabs my hand. He also slows down his pace to match mine, seeing as how he is like 2 feet taller than me. After we hit the first lot of trees he begins to talk again.

"So, are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?" He asks.

"Oh. Umm… Well you see it was really a mix of a lot of things. Lack of sleep, pushy friends, Y'know stuff like that." I say.

"Lack of sleep, eh? Been having nightmares? I have them all the time, sometimes even when I am awake." He gives me a frightened look.

"Yeah, nightmares." I say. January had actually called them visions, but I didn't want to call them that, especially when most visions come true.

"I have a secret for keeping them away." He says to me. "Though you may not be interested."

"Oh? Why's that?" I ask.

"'Cos it involves me, in your room." He turns red. "Not in that way, I mean that supposedly to keep away nightmares you've gotta sleep with someone, not necessarily in an intimate way though. We could just as friends."

"Haha! Don't stress I understand what you mean, and hey it would be beneficial for both of us."

"Precisely." He says.

"OK then, it is settled. You will come to the window most south of our house and throw rocks at the window, very '80's I know, oh and don't worry! That one is my room. I will tie as many blankets and sheets together as-" He cuts me off by putting his finger on my lip.

"Shhh…" He says. He removes his finger and wraps his hand around the back of my neck. Slowly, ever so slowly he pulls me in and presses his lips to mine. My skin turns to fire and I melt into him.

We stand like that for another half a minute before he hesitantly pulls away.

"Wow." Is all I can say. Liam smiles and grabs my arm.

"C'mon." He pulls me towards more trees, and I follow without a hesitation.

Chapter three:

I UNLOCK THE FRONT DOOR, at 5 P.M. An hour and a half after school finished.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shouts January as I creep into the kitchen.

"Out." I say.

"What the hell are you thinking, sneaking off like that? You know that we still can't be sure about Lucas or Ethan. We don't know how safe you are around them, especially Ethan. June told me that he threatened you." She sounds exasperated, and I don't blame her. She's talking non-stop, not allowing me to plead my case, well that is if I had one.

"OK, OK! I understand that you were worried, but I just needed some space, OK?" My finger traces the outline of my lips, a place where Liam softly placed his so many times today. It makes me dizzy just to think about it.

"You were with a boy?" January asks, unexpectedly.

"How do you- Wait you said that you wouldn't read our minds, unless it was important! You had no right!" I begin to shout.

"Well it's a bit hard not to when that is all you're thinking about! It seeps through to my head!" She shouts back.

"Well sorry!" I shout. I turn my back on her and march to my room. I slam the door so hard behind me that the walls shake. I could have just straight through and made no fuss, but I wanted them to know that I was angry. It's the same with the front door, I could've just walked straight through and then through some walls to my room, but I wanted them to know that I was home.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Go away." I say, throwing myself onto the bed.

"It's me, August." Her voice sounds pleading but soft.  
"I don't care. January probably sent you to lecture me some more, but I don't need that! I am older enough to make decisions for myself."

"I know that. I don't want to lecture you, I just want to talk."

"Fine." I stand up and walk to the door, unlock it and walk back to my bed. August takes the hint and lets herself in. She walks over and stands in front of me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I say. She sighs.

"Look I know that January was harsh on you but-"

"I thought that you said that you weren't going to lecture me." I say, giving her a quizzing look.

"Fine I won't. But what I want to know is who? What boy?"

"Liam. His name is Liam. He is in our year." A smile threatens at the corners of my mouth.

"Liam, eh? Is he cute?" She nudges my arm as she sits down.

"Very." I smile this time. "And he is really sweet and nice, and he kissed me." I turn bright red.

"He kissed you?" August asks.

"More than once." I say. "It was weird though 'cos I don't even know him, but I feel like I do. He said that he feels the same way; I mean we hadn't met before today. Do you believe in fate?" I ask abruptly.

"Well I don't know. What you guys have it sounds like, oh I don't love at first sight kinda thing, which I know is crazy, but maybe he is your, I don't know, soul mate? Or maybe you fell in love in a previous life or something." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Y'know that kinda made sense." I say. I stare blankly into space. Maybe Liam and I are connected in some cosmic way.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon anyway, and I'm sure that by then January will have calmed down and forgiven you." She smiles and pushes herself up off the bed. As she grabs the door handle she turns back and opens her mouth, as if to say something, but decides not to and instead leaves.

At about 10 o'clock I hear a faint _tap, tap, tap _at my window. I rush to it, drawing the curtains back and pushing it open.

"February?" Liam calls softly.

"Up here." I whisper loudly in return. He smiles as he looks up.

"How are you going to get up?" I ask.

"The pipe." He takes a few quick steps forward and grabs the drainpipe.

"Are you sure it is stable enough?" I ask.

"Course." He smiles cockily and begins climbing up the pipe, one hand above the other. In actual fact, he did it all quite gracefully.

"Hey." He says as he leans in through my window.

"Hey." I smile widely. He climbs through and pulls me into a quick embrace, followed by a long-lasting passionate kiss.

I step back, trying to catch my breath as he traces small circles of fire up my arm.

"I have something that I want to tell you." He says, he begins to get a bit nervous and the fiery circles stop.

'What is it?" I ask.

"Well… It's hard to explain, but you see I kinda knew that we were going to meet." He says.

"What do mean… Like a premonition?" I ask.

"Kinda. More like a vision. I have visions ya see, I'm what you would call a 'Viewer'." He says. I stare at him.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asks, beginning to worry.

"No I do ya see and that's just it! I have Telekinesis." I say.

"I know." He says.

"How?"

"I seen it, well I mean I saw you use it in a vision." He says.

"So you know? About me, about my sisters, well they aren't my real sisters, except for August of course. But I guess that you know all about that too and-" He cuts me off.

"Shhh… You're talking to fast and too loud, someone might begin to wonder who you are talking to." He smiles and I just laugh.

"Shhh…" He whispers again. I cover my mouth with my hand and continue to giggle.

"No one has ever told me that." I say.

"Well it's a privilege to be the first." He bows slightly, which makes me start laughing again.

"Come on." He says, tugging on my arm. "Let's go to bed."

"'K. That sounds like a plan." I wiggle out of my jeans and then shrug of my flannelette shirt. Liam's eyes never leave my face.

"Stop staring, you're embarrassing me." I say as I slip into bed. He follows my lead. He slips off his boots, followed by his jeans. He then shrugs off his shirt, revealing a tight set of abs supported be a well-defined V-line. Despite myself I whistle.

"Wow!" I say. 'Do you work out?" I blurt. He laughs and slips into bed beside me.

"Occasionally." He settles down beside me, pulling me into and embrace that allows me to look into his eyes. He kisses me gently.

"Now go to sleep." He says, his cool breath washing over my face, and I did and I didn't have a single nightmare.

Chapter four:

MY DOOR FLIES OPEN.

"Feb! Get up or… Oh this just got awkward." I roll over to see a blushing March.

"Sorry, Jan told me to wake you up 'cos otherwise she was going to leave without you, but I can see that you have company so…" I sit up.

"Sorry. Thanks, I will be there in a minute." March leaves the room, muttering a string of obscene words under her breath.

"Busted…" Liam whispers with his eyes closed.

"Definitely." I sigh. I stand up and begin to rummage through me drawers for some fresh clothes.

"Well, it looks like you will be leaving through the front door." I say as I pull on some fresh jeans and a jumper. Liam laughs awkwardly.

"So it seems." He grabs me by the waist and turns me around. He is already dressed.

"Do you think I will be in trouble?" I ask.

"Umm… No I doubt it, they will probably be watching you pretty closely though…" He laughs and I smile. I grab his hand.

"C'mon. It's not like they will eat us." I say. I drag him to my bedroom door. Slowly I open it and look out. I can already tell that they are all down in the lounge room. Great. I slowly walk down there, Liam trailing behind me.

"Hey…" I say as I enter the lounge. "This is Liam. Liam this is well, everyone." I couldn't really be bothered telling him all their names, I mean they are all named after a month like me so, whatever.

"Liam." January nods stiffly. "Feb, I think that you may want to watch this."

"OK…" I sit on the couch, shuffling over to make room for Liam.

_"… And in breaking news another student of Fallen High went missing last night. Police say that the disappearance of Meanie Hockings is definitely linked to another two disappearances. They are still unsure as to what is happening and are urging people to be on high alert…"_

January mutes the T.V.

"She was one of us." Liam says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's a 'Mover'. It's kinda like your telekinesis but not as good. And the other two, they were both 'Shifters' like August, but limited to two forms, their human ones and an animal one."

"What do you mean though? What are movers and shifters and viewers?" January asks.

"Descendants of the powers, Y'know the seven women who all had a supernatural gift like 300 years ago? We are all products of them mingling with normal men, but they say that there are twelve that are the products of their mingling with something else. I don't suppose any of you know what that is?" Liam asks.

"No. We don't know, but my best guess is that we are that twelve and that that someone that can answer our questions is either Lucas or Ethan. I think that Lucas will more than likely answer us." January replies, already formulating ideas and plans in her head.

"Listen Jan. Don't go rushing into anything, work up his trust, but kinda fast. We need to know what is happening before it is too late." I say, flicking a quick worried glance towards Liam. What if they decide to go for him next? I can't- I won't- let that happen.

"OK, OK! I won't but we need to get to the bottom of this, OK?" January says.

"I agree, but my priority is to keep Liam safe, and see if I can prevent anymore disappearances." I say. Liam is about to intervene, but I shush him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"I know." He says. And for the first time in a long time I just can't be certain of what the outcome will be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soulfinders**_

~Part three: March~

Chapter one:

"STOP IT!" I shout as January delves further into my mind.

"Please! Just stop!" It comes out as a half sob.

"I'm sorry." January grabs my arm as I keel over. She'd been searching through my mind for what seemed like nearly every waking minute since last Thursday, apparently I mysteriously blacked out after an encounter with Ethan or something like that, but I just couldn't remember any of it.

"I know that you are, it's just draining." I say.

"I know, but if we want to know what happened to you then we have got to find out, especially if Ethan did something to you." She straightens up and walks over to the sink, returning a few seconds later. She hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I gulp it down greedily. "Do you think that maybe Ethan didn't do anything and maybe I just simply, blacked out? Maybe I hit my head or something and that is why I can't remember anything." January gives me a doubtful look.

"I don't think so, I mean come on I'm sure that Ethan is up to no good." January says. "But don't worry because I think that I am on the verge of finding something out, from Lucas I mean." A faint smile touches her lips. Ever since she had vowed to get the truth out of Lucas a month ago, she had been getting close to him, a little too close considering the fact that we don't know whose side he is on.

"OK, if you say so. I'm going to lie down." I leave the kitchen. I slowly trudge down the hallway, stopping outside my bedroom door. I look both ways to see if anyone is about. No one, not a single soul. I turn left and quietly sneak out the back door. About 100 metres away from the back of the house is an old shed full of old papers and books that date back 300 years. Nearly all our family ancestors stored crap in that shed.

I reach the old rusty, tin shed, stopping by a small rock with the key stuck to the bottom. I unlock the heavy padlock and sit inside the shed on a small ledge.

Everything in here is in chronological order ever since July came out, completely sick of the disorder, and tidied it all up. In the back corner of the shed is a small desk chair, sitting next to a small, wooden desk with a working lamp. I head for the first stack of papers which date back to 1713. Most of the earlier writings are journals written by Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, our original ancestors and apparently the ancestors of Liam and all the 'Viewers' and 'Movers' and 'Shifters'. I pick up one of Monday's journals and flick through it, stopping on the pages that seem interesting.

One reads;

_This afternoon, whilst trying dresses on with Wednesday, I ran into a new man in town. He says his name is Lucas. He is very handsome and even stayed with us for dinner. He told us that he is in town with his brother, Ethan I believe his name was. He said something about them working the family business? Anyway he said that he would come for tea with his brother one night. I don't think he likes his brother very much though, I only asked out of politeness, and I don't think he cares for his father very much either…_

I stop reading because it goes into the details of the new trend of dresses in town. I skip ahead a few more pages and continue to read.

_Lucas told the real reason behind his and his brother's visit. He told me that his brother is some kind of demon? That is here for our souls! Their father is a terrible demon hell-bent on taking over the world, or at least this is what I have been told. I'm not sure whether what he tells me is the truth, but I am determined to find out._

So, Monday thought that Ethan was a demon? But that doesn't make sense. I search through a few more journals, finding one written by May's mother.

_I fear for our children. I know that Lucian will be wanting their souls, especially since they all seem to have inherited the gene that skipped my generation, I think it happened for a reason though, preparing them maybe? Anne has reason to believe that Lucas may be near again, meaning that Ethan won't be too far, along with his dreaded sister Jade. I think that Ethan's targets will start off with the 'Viewers' and 'Shifters' and 'Movers', god only knows how much he will be able to accomplish with their souls. I am afraid that we will have to 'disappear', like so many before us._

Disappear? Does that mean that they weren't killed? I mean it was always so suspicious that they all happened to be 'killed' in the same dreadful accident, a house fire. Were they planning to leave? Were they going to take us with them? Did Ethan start the fire?

My head begins to spin, what ifs and what have's floating spinning around as if they were on a merry-go-round. I feel my eyes roll back towards the inside of my head, and an image forms in my mind, like a memory, but not quite.

_Ethan is standing next to me. He is whispering something in my ear, but I can't hear him, so I just nod every now and then to make it seem like I am._

_"Do you understand?" He asks me seriously._

_"Ummm… Of course." I say._

_"You weren't listening were you?" He asks, starting to sound agitated._

_"Of course, I just didn't hear the last part."_

_"I said that you look beautiful." He has his lips to my ear and it tickles. I giggle._

_"You are too sweet." He guides me towards the floor length mirror and stands with his arms around my waist. We contrast against each other; his dark, black hair, my bright blonde hair. My light eyes, his dark, mysterious ones. Even our skin contrasts, mine tanned form years in the sun and his so light. But even though we are so opposite, I feel right standing next to him. _

_"Do we really have to go to some silly ball?" I ask him, sighing deeply._

_"Yes we do, my love and then tonight we can leave just you and me, OK?" He pecks me softly on the cheek._

_"OK. Will Jade be here? I don't really like her." I whisper._

_"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken with her for a while. Not since she found out about you anyway."_

_"Oh… I am sorry if it has ruined your relationship with her." I say, really meaning it._

_"It may have, but I do not care, I only care for you." He says. He steps back and grabs my hand._

_"Ready?" He asks. I nod and he guides me into the ballroom._

Reality comes crashing back to me, leaving me gasping for air. I take small, sharp breaths, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"That was me." I say aloud. "I was the girl with Ethan 200 years ago. And he loved me, and I loved him. He was bad, but turned good for me? And we were going to leave together that night." I think about it a little longer. He really did love me. Does he now? Has he seen me and made the connection? Was it him that wiped my memory the other day? I sit in the shed a little longer, waiting to see if anymore memories, or more so memories a past life would come back to me. None do. I stand up, grabbing a few journals to read later and walk back to the house.

Chapter two:

"COME ON MARCH! We're leaving!"

I grab my messenger bag and run for the door, swiping a bit of toast of the kitchen counter on my way past.

"Coming!" I yell around bites. I jump into the open car door, slamming it shut behind me.

"Did you lock the house door?" January asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I keep eating my toast.

"I won't be home tonight." January announces to us all- we are all piled into the mini bus January bought after she got sick of having so many cars parked out front-.

"Where will you be?" April asks.

"Out with Lucas. He says there are some things that he wants to tell me." January takes a left, pulling into the school car park.

"December, you can drive home."

"Okey dokey." December salutes her and jumps out of the car. The rest of us follow.

"Hey March! Wait up." I slow down and wait for July and October to catch up.

"How's the memory thing going with Jan?" July asks.

"Not good. She says that she can't find anything." I reply.

"Oh."

'Yeah, but I don't think that there is anything to worry about."

"But what If Ethan did it to you? Don't you wanna know what happened?" October asks.

"I don't think he did anything to me. And no I don't really want to know. I gotta go, see ya." I hurry off, not wanting to have any more questions asked, with impossible answers.

I keep walking with my head down, when someone stops me.

"March?" Someone asks. I look up.

"Yes, I am March-" I stop because the face looks familiar. The face looks like- "Ethan?"

"Yes. You know me? You… You remember?" He asks. He looks elated.

"Umm…. Kind of… Not really. Remember what?" I ask.

"Walk with me." He says. He begins to walk, and I match our strides easily.

"You knew my face?" He asks.

"Yeah I did. I kinda had a memory I guess you would call it last night. We were at a ball?"

"Ahh… Yes I remember. We were going to leave together, run away and never have to deal with anything ever again. Never have to answer to our parents." A dark look passes through his eyes.

"What happened then? Why didn't we? We clearly loved each other!" I say.

"We did, and still do. You see we are destined for each other, every time you are reborn I feel drawn to you, but every time your 'family' get in the way."

"What do you mean 'they get in the way'?" I ask.

"They find out what I am, they think I'm bad and separate us. You… You usually die before I can get you again." He hangs his head.

"So hold on! You're telling me that we are destined to be together in every life time? But my 'family' always get in the way and then I end up dead? Why do they separate us? Are you bad?" I ask.

"Yes I guess you could put it that way. Whenever they take you away from me I always end up working for my dad, again. He told me to come here, but I could feel that you were around, that you were near this place, that's why I came."

"What do you mean 'work for your dad'?"

"My dad is a 'Soulcollector'. He collects souls for the big battle that is meant to happen, the one where they will take over the Earth. I am a 'Soulfinders'. I am the one that does all the dirty work, collecting the souls for his army. There are a lot of us around, you'll find. Mostly Soulfinders though because all the soul collectors are trapped, ever since the powers put them under ground."

"How do you work for your dad if he is trapped?" I ask, seriously beginning to wonder whether I am dreaming.

"We have a link, a bond, one where we can sort of communicate." Ethan says.

"And what about Lucas, and … Jade? What are they?"

"Lucas is my younger brother. He isn't a Soulfinder, just an immortal, he basically has to follow me everywhere I go otherwise he will wither and die. I am what keeps him young. As for Jade, well she is my twin sister, a bitch if you ask me. She is a Soulfinder."

"So you do all this work, even though you don't want to? You act nice to you sister, even though you hate her? It doesn't make sense!"

"If I didn't work or act like I like Jade my father would find out and probably arrange for me to be killed, killing Lucas along with me. As much as it doesn't seem like it, I do care for him."

"OK, OK. I think that this is all starting to make sense now. What doesn't make sense is why you have never told my 'family' this?" I say.

"Because they wouldn't believe me, they think I am the devil, which isn't exactly true." He says.

"OK." I begin to feel light headed and dizzy. I feel myself slump against Ethan.

"March? March are you OK?" He sounds panicked. My eyes roll back and I am suddenly in another memory.

_January grabs me around the wrist._

_"Where do you think you are going?" She hisses in my ear._

_"To see Ethan and you can't stop me, we are in love." I say, trying to yank my arm free of hers. The ball is still going on around us, all the girls swirling around in their big, beautiful dresses._

_"You don't really. He has you under some sort of spell." January insists._

_"You're wrong." She begins to drag me up the flight of stairs next to us, leading to the balcony that looks down onto the ball. We reach the top, which is empty._

_"We are in love January, you just don't understand." I say angrily._

_"He is deluding you!" She still hasn't let go of my wrist._

_"If that is so, then why do I carry his child?" I ask stubbornly. I see the surprise cross her face._

_"You what?" She asks._

_"You heard me! I am with child, with his child!" I try to yank my wrist free but it doesn't work._

_"Let go of me!" I scream. I yank backwards, and this time she does let go. I stumble backwards, tripping over my own feet and flying off the edge of the balcony._

_Just before I hit the ground, I see the absolute horror in January's face._

I slowly come to lying in wrapped in someone's arms. I can hear the even breathing, as if they are asleep and I can feel the steady rise and fall of their chest as the breath in and out.

I open my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the dark. I'm lying in a large, four-poster bed in the middle of an even larger room. It all looks familiar. I've been here before, ages ago. Lifetimes ago. I try to roll onto my side to see who is beside me, but can't. When I try to move my head begins to spin and I feel dizzy, besides I don't really need to roll over to tell who it is.

It's Ethan. I can tell because it feels so comforting to be wrapped up in his arms, it feels so familiar, like I have done it so many times before. Suddenly I feel him stir beside me, as if he knows that I am awake.

"March?" He whispers into my hair.

"Hmmm…" I mutter.

"You're awake?" He asks. I know he already knows the answer, but I reply anyway.

"Yes."

"Are you OK?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I reply truthfully. "My head hurts a bit."

"Yes it probably will. It must have been some memory." He says.

"It was awful." I reply. "I was at the ball and January was talking to me. She said that I didn't love you and that you had me under a spell. This made me angry. She took me up the balcony and she was holding my wrist and I fell. I died didn't I?" I ask.

"Yes you did, and our unborn child too." He wraps his arms around me tighter.

"I can't imagine what that would have been like for you." I say.

"It was horrible. Not only did I see you fall, but I watched as you died in my arms, I watched as you and our child just died. January ran down the stairs crying, claiming that you had merely tripped, but I knew better than that." A tear runs down my cheek. I roll over to face him now, my head not hurting anymore. Gently he wipes he tear of my cheek and then kisses me softly on the lips. Eventually the kiss becomes more passionate and hungry, and I slip into it, not thinking about the world around me for the rest of the night.

Chapter three:

"ETHAN?" I ask.

"Hmmm…" He replies.

"Will you stop taking the souls, for me?" I ask.

"I can't stop and you know it." He says.

"Is there a way to bring the souls back?" I ask.

"Yes there is." He says. "I can do it, just like I can heal."

"You can heal?" I ask, surprised that this hadn't come up before.

"Yes I can."

"Huh." I lay on his chest, slowly rising and falling every time he breaths. He runs his hands through my hair as I talk, asking him question after question.

"Ethan." I say again.

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Did you erase my memories last week?" I ask.

"What memories?" He asks.

"Well last week on Thursday I blacked out, apparently it was after I talked to you. Did you do it?"

"No I hadn't seen you before yesterday." He says confused. "Speaking of shouldn't you be getting home?" He asks.

"Ah! Shit yes!" I roll of him and scurry to the end of the bed, pulling my jeans on and sliding my hoodie over my head. I sit on the foot of the bed and begin to my boots on. I hear Ethan stand up and begin to get dressed.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight." He says.

"Thank goodness it is Saturday!" I say.

"Do you need a ride?" Ethan asks.

"Umm… Where are we?" I ask, just realising I had spent the night in a house where I didn't know was located.

"My place, about 3 blocks from yours."

"Oh." I look up in awe, realising that this is how I know the place. "I've been here before haven't I?" I ask. "In a previous life."

"Yes you have, you have spent countless nights here throughout all your lives." He says.

"Wow!" I keep looking around in wonder.

"Would you like me to walk you?" He asks.

"Of course." He walks over to me and grabs my hand, leading me out of the bedroom and into a maze of confusing hallways.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I say, trying to keep up with him whilst taking it all in. Ethan smiles at me.

"It's been mine for ages, since about 300 years ago I think." He says. We enter a hall with the walls covered in large paintings. I stop in front of one.

"Is that me?" I ask.

"Yes that is you, about 200 years ago." I look at the painting in awe, it looks exactly like me.

"Wow! It's stunning." I say.

"You're stunning." I giggle. "There are plenty more like it around, I will show you one day, but for now I think it would be best if we got you home."

"OK, good idea." He leads me on, picking his way easily through the maze.

We reach the main hall, the front door at the other end of it. Each step we take echoes of the walls. He opens the front door and gestures for me to go through.

"After you." He bows. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. He shuts the door and grabs my hand, walking with me back to my house.

"January is going to be in a state." I say, shuddering as I think about how mad January would be.

"I won't take you all the way to the door; I will split ways with you when we reach the drive-way." He says.

"OK." I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence, not stopping until we reach the drive-way.

"I guess this is where I leave." Ethan says.

"I guess so." I say, sad that he has to go. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean I won't tell them what you really are, especially if it means that we won't be able to see each other." I say.

"We can't see each other anyway; your 'family' doesn't trust me."

"I'll sneak out then." I say.

"Haha! You always were rebellious. I will see you later." He kisses me gently on the lips and then turns and walks away.

After I can no longer see him, I begin to walk up to the front door. I can already tell that my greeting may not be all friendly.

"Hey guys!" I say as I open the front door.

"March? What happened? We thought that Ethan had done something to you!" January exclaims as she runs up and hugs me.

"I'm fine!" I say.

"You didn't black out again did you?" January asks.

"Well… Not exactly." I say. I decide to tell them part of the truth, just not the bits about me being at Ethan's.

"I've been having these… memories… Well I guess that is what they are, from past lives. I had one at school and Ethan found me. Now before you interject he didn't do anything to me, he merely helped me. I spent the night… at the… hospital, well not the whole night, because I blacked out. Then Ethan took me out for something to eat and he helped me make sense of my memories. That's all that happened."

"It doesn't look like that is all that happened." August says from the couch.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're wearing a guy's jumper!" She says. I look down. Oh shit! It had been so dark in the bedroom I had grabbed one of Ethan's hoodies and not mine!

"Oh I can explain that." I say. "The hospital took mine, and it was cold so Ethan gave me his."

"Are you sure?" January asks, looking intently at me.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask. "Do you have to read my mind?"

She looks at me a little longer.

"I trust you." She gives a look. _But I know I shouldn't. _She says to my mind. I try not to gulp.

"Well… I'm going to bed." I say, turning around.

"OK. Rest up." January says. A chill runs down my spine.

I enter my bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. I pull off my boots and then stand up again, walking over to my desk. The stack of Journals that I bought up with me the other day stands untouched.

I feel a gust of wind come in through the window, and I will it to stop because it is too cold. I walk over to the window slowly.

"Ethan?" I whisper.

"No. Not Ethan." A familiar female voice replies

"Jade?" I ask.

"So, you really are March, aren't you? How much **do** you remember?" A dark-haired figure drops from the drain-pipe above my window, gracefully landing on the ledge.

"So, you gunna let me in?" She grins, showing a full mouth of pearly whites.

I step aside. She climbs in through the window, standing next to my desk with one hand resting on her hip, showing signs of impatience.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Hahah!" Her laugh screeches like nails on a chalkboard. "Right to the point." She says.

"Yes well I like to be." I reply.

""Well I am here on behalf of my daddy dear, you see he wants me to warn you to stay away from my brother, Ethan." She says, studying her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, unfortunately for you and your 'daddy dear', the decision isn't up to you." I reply angrily.

She is across the room with her hand around my throat in an instant.

"Well unfortunately for you it is. I guess you are just lucky enough that my father wants you alive, otherwise I would kill you right now." She drags her once beautiful nails across my face, drawing blood.

I stare her intently in the eyes, trying not to let on just how much she scares me. She lets go of my throat.

"I must be off." She says as she walks towards the window. "So much to do, so little time." She steps up onto the window sill and drops the two stories I rush to the window. Absolutely no sign of her. I pull the window shut and lock it. I take a few steps back, bumping into the foot of my bed.

I reach up and touch where she cut me.

"Ah, shit." I say, it stings. I look at the deep, red blood on my fingers. "Ah, shit." I repeat. I'm definitely in trouble this time.


End file.
